


bubbly drinks and colorful tattoos

by mvni



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, UNHhhh - Fandom, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvni/pseuds/mvni
Summary: trixie and katya never meant to have a date per se. but they are very glad they did.
Relationships: Katya - Relationship, Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	bubbly drinks and colorful tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a shitty day so i wrote this because they give me comfort :)

trixie and katya liked unusual dates.  
they never planned their dates to be so unusual, but just like their feelings, things tend to get messy. wait, i’m getting ahead of myself.  
the first time they had a date wasn’t really supposed to be one.  
katya was beyond stressed with something they can’t quite remember and when she gets stressed, trixie gets too.  
“i’m gonna buy us some food.” trixie said “want anything?”  
the russian shook her head, signaling ‘no’, and trixie left.  
half an hour later, she came back with chinese takeout and the ugliest fucking dish plates she had ever seen.  
“what’s all this?” her friend asked, looking at the goodwill bag.  
“it’s for you. they’re ugly and i want you to smash them.”  
“you- what?” katya could barely contain herself, she wanted to laugh. not because it’s funny, but because it’s absurd.  
“you’re stressed and i don’t like seeing you stressed so i thought ‘hey maybe if i let her punish this poor ceramic plates she’ll be less stressed’. will you please break one?”  
so she did.  
that night, they had fun breaking plates, laughing and cleaning everything to make sure they wouldn’t open their feet getting into the kitchen.  
their second date was katya’s idea. she wanted to take trixie to the toy museum. it’s not like trixie mattel had never been to the toy museum, but katya was always quick to say she wouldn’t go.  
“kat, you didn’t have to.” trixie said, holding her barbie purse, dying to get inside and see the same old toys again.  
“consider this an early children’s day present.” katya winked, took trixie by the hand and went inside.  
the two of them spent the whole afternoon there, and katya couldn’t help but smile everytime trixie got a barbie name right.  
“that’s the iconic peaches and cream, and this is the first barbie looking straight...”  
she just nodded. trixie was so cute talking about dolls. and correcting the employees whenever they made a mistake.  
none of them considered both of these encounters dates. but their friends did. and they gave ‘em hell for it.  
“we should go on dates more often” katya began “they’re fun. you’re fun.”  
“of course! so, where are we going next?”  
many dates to the bowling alley, some escape rooms and stargazing after, we’re here.  
a simple date, actually. they would just get together at trixie’s, drink some wine (water for katya) and watch contact (again). nothing unusual there. except for maybe their feelings, that had blossomed in the past year or so, but none of them ever talked about it. if you don’t recognise it, it’ll go away. right?  
trixie was all dolled up, wearing her pink lace-y dress and pink pumps (to stay home) while katya was in ripped jeans, a t-shirt that said something in russian and a loose bun. they had been at the couch for a while, trixie starting to get way past tipsy.  
“i like your hair today, kat” she said, head on katya’s thighs.  
“why, thank you!” katya chuckled, watching trixie chug down the rest of the wine. “hey, i have this drink in my fridge. it’s bubbly and all. wanna try it?”  
“why do you” hiccup “have drinks if you don’t even” another hiccup “drink?”  
“adore forgot it here, and i don’t think she’ll mind.”  
“will you go there for me?”  
“yeah, be right back.” the drink was actually sparkling water, but trixie was too drunk to care, and with a few drops of lemon juice and a fancy straw, it wouldn’t really matter.  
“thanks, kat. you must like me a lot, right? violet always says bubbly drinks are expensive and only for special people. and it has so many bubbles.”  
drunk trixie was adorable.  
“of course i like you, barbie doll.” katya said, sitting right next to her, only for trixie to plop onto her lap like a baby koala. this wasn’t unusual either, as both of them have this close relationship whatsoever.  
“can i paint your tattoos?” she said, taking a sip of water.  
“what?”  
“yeah, with your markers? please, kat?” she whined.  
“ok, fine. go get them, you know where they are.”  
as she watched trixie go to her room, katya sighed. trixie mattel was just so... perfect. she has perfect blonde hair, perfect brown eyes, perfect lips and a perfect body. she was screwed. after all these years, katya zamolodchikova was able to hide her feelings for ms. mattel, but now, oh god, she can barely hold herself.  
“honey, i’m back!” trixie shouted at the door frame, with markers on her hand a big welcoming smile.  
“c’mere”.  
“you have na awful lot of religious tattoos for someone who does not believe in god, you know?” trixie said, concentrating on painting inside the lines.  
“look, it’s not my fault if the homoereticism of the bible excites me. the aesthetic is nice and- what?” katya caught a glimpse of trixie looking at her, big eyes, big smile.  
“nothing!”  
“trixie...”  
“nothing, i just like you!” she shouted, closing her eyes at the sound of her own voice.  
“we’ve already covered this ground, tracy.” katya said, gently.  
“no, listen. ya- yekr- katya! i like you the same way your mom likes your father. like barbie and ken!” drunk trixie was not good with her words, katya remembered.  
“use your words, trix.”  
“i’m in love with you katya, and with your stupid russian surname that i’m too wasted to get it right. i know i’m drunk, but god, you have no idea of how much i wanna kiss you right now.”  
but katya had. she spent Years of her life emotionally invested, waiting for trixie to give her the oportunity. she couldn’t believe.  
“kiss me, katya.” she was pouting.  
so katya did.  
and they spent the rest of the night laughing, getting trixie to sober up and kissing.  
on their next date, they went as girlfriends.


End file.
